Begin Again
by I Am Leg7end
Summary: This is my first FanFic :) It's based on the song Begin Again by Taylor Swift.All-human.
1. Chapter 1

It's been six months since we broke-up.

I wonder if he misses me. Like I miss him, God, I miss him.

Is he still hurting? Does he stay up all night thinking about me, like I think about him?

Does he still have a hole in his heart? I do. And I can't get rid of it.

Who am I kidding? Not me anyway. He's probably off kissing the weather girl from channel 9.

He always liked her. He defiantly liked her not-so-appropriate clothes, anyway.

Everyday I come home from work, waiting to see his face, for him to ask me how my day was and give me kiss. But he's never there.

But I don't need him. I don't need Adrian or love to make me happy. I have a job and friends, so why do I need some unreliable, stupid guy to make me happy? I can't believe I once had an answer to that.

I put on my black heels. I haven't worn them in a while. Because of Adrian. He said they looked cheap and tacky. They were my favourite pair. I put in my speakers and press play on my ipod. Ed Sheeran comes on. I loved his songs. I say_ loved___because Adrian didn't like him. God, why did I let him push around so much?

The comeback has started.

I walk into a coffee shop. This is my favourite place. I haven't been here in a while.

But I would trade an evening with Adrian in The Ritz for this place in a heartbeat.

Adrian was never very fond of 'Second class' cafe`s.

I go up to the check-out and order a double espresso. I need something strong.

I go to sit down I as reach for the chair I feel a tap on my back. I turn around, and low and behold, a guy stands there. A hot guy, not to mention.

'Double espresso, right?' he says, with a slight Russian accent.

'Eh, yeah, why?' I say, suddenly incapable of speech.

'You left your credit card on the counter.' He says, smiling. He has a nice smile.

'Oh, thank you' I say, still trying to get over his hotness.

He laughs, 'Well I believe that faith has brought us together, as I also happen to have a double espresso, so, as a thanks to whatever weird supernova-space-time-continuum-thingy that brought us together, I believe that we should sit together.' He smiles again.

I laugh. Can't remember the last I did that.

'Okay,' I say smiling

'To the weird supernova-space-time-continuum-thingy' he says, raising his cup.

I laugh again. 'To the weird supernova-space-time-continuum-thingy' I say, as we clink cups.

'I'm Dimitri Belikov' He says

'Rose Hathaway'

We both smile.

I don't think I've ever fallen this hard for someone.

And so it begins again.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my God. I can't believe I had agreed to this.

What was I doing?!

I had barley known the guy for five minutes when I said I would go on a date with him. Sure, he was funny, nice and hot. I mean _really_ hot, but still, how did I know that this wouldn't end a complete disaster?

Like it did with Adrian.

How did I know that he didn't just want a one-night stand? And then he would just leave me alone again, hurt again. How did I know that wasn't just another Adrian? That he would leave me after six months because of some Victoria's Secret model that had long legs?

Maybe he didn't even like me. Maybe it was practical joke, or some bet he made with his friends. I knew sleaze-bags who would do something as awful as that. How _did_ I know that he wasn't just another Adrian, waiting to take advantage of me?

I put on my best red dress and my favourite heels. I would play hard-to-get even if it kills me, I will not let this guy take advantage as Adrian had, and I would _not _be left broken-hearted and alone.

Though as much as I hate to admit it, there was something about him that was just, I don't know sincere, and trusting.

But wasn't that what I had said when I first met Adrian?

I look in the mirror. I see a reflection that vaguely resembles Rose Hathaway. The girl in the mirror is worried, afraid of rejection and hurting again. She's scarily thin and has sunken cheek-bones, a result from not eating days at a time.

Yet in her eyes, eyes that were once mine, beneath the fear and anger, there is a spark. A spark of excitement, maybe. Or even love. God, what did he see in me?

I look at the clock. 7:45. He should be here any minute. I suddenly get butterflies in my stomach.

_Stop that, remember, you're playing hard-to-get. Don't screw it up!_

I applied my make-up and flopped down on the couch. I flipped through a magazine, waiting for him to arrive.

I walked around my apartment, nervous energy taking over my body.

There was a knock on the door.

Oh shit.

He was here.

What do I do?!

May as well get this over with.

I made my way over to the door and opened it.

Wow.

He swapped his 'all work and no play' suit for jeans, a shirt and tie.

It was hard to get over his looks. He was hot.

He was looking at me, an expectant smile on his face. His perfectly chiselled face.

'What?' I said, realising he wanted me to speak.

'I said 'Are you ready to go?'' He said chuckling lightly.

'Oh, yeah sure.' I said, my voice breaking slightly.

'Lets go then' he said, smiling.

He held out his arm, and I took it.

No turning back now.

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my Christmas exams are coming up, so I really have to study, plus 'I'm a celebrity... Get me out of here!' is on now so that's taking up weekday nights **** Keep reviewing and being insanely awesome, thank you so much for your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

'Rose?'

I suddenly came out of my dream-world and looked up at Dimitri.

'What?' I said.

_Good way to make an impression, dumb-ass!_, I thought, God, why did everything turn out so terrible when I did it, but when the hot movie star did it worked perfectly _and_ she got a great one-night stand with an extremely hot guy with rock-hard abs?

'I said 'What are you thinking of getting'' He said, chuckling lightly. Oh man, his laugh made my insides melt... _Shut up Shut up Shut up!_

I looked down at the menu. Wow this stuff was expensive, French and I can't read a word of it. He must really go all out just to get a girl.

'I guess I'll have... 'The Phantoms home made curry''

Dimitri looked at me, clearly surprised.

'Seriously? I've seen people eat this it's not a pretty sight an-'

I cut him off.

'Listen, I travelled India last year. Believe me, I may not be the smartest girl in the world but I, _know_ hot'

He raised an eyebrow. God, all this guy needs is a suit and and a Rolls-Royce and he could be freakin' James Bond.

'Okay, but I'm not paying your hospital fee.'

'Whatever'

_1 hour later_

Wow, he was right. That was pretty hot.

'Are you okay?' He said, a smile playing on his lips.

'Yeah I'm fine.' I said, determined not to show him my weak side.

'Check please' He said to the waiter.

Dimitri took out a very important-looking credit card.

_15 minutes later_

'I really enjoyed myself tonight, Rose' He said.

'I did too'

_Whoa, were did that come from?! What ever happend to playing hard-to-get?_

'Well this is my apartment...'

Suddenly his lips crushed down on mine.  
I didn't refuse.

**Hi guys, i'm so sorry I haven't updated! But exams are over so I hope to be getting back on track soon. Please read and review **


End file.
